


When You're Talking in Your Sleep

by xxenjoy



Series: Talking 'Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Fingerfucking, Hotel Sex, M/M, Sexual Frustration, Sleep talking, Top!Cas, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 20:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxenjoy/pseuds/xxenjoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dean's sleep talking becomes to distracting that Cas can't deal with it anymore.<br/>(Have I mentioned I suck at summaries?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You're Talking in Your Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> There may or may not be a part2 to this, depending on whether I can make it not crap. At the moment it's complete shit so, yeah.  
> All mistakes are my own -- especially if I go back and forth between calling him Cas and Castiel. Sorry about that, it's a terrible habit that I can't seem to shake.

He groaned and thrust his hips against the bed, calling out for Cas, and Castiel was helpless to do anything but sit still and pretend it wasn't happening. Dean's hand slid below the waistband of his boxers and Castiel turned away. He struggled to keep his composure as Dean let out another long moan, his own arousal was painfully obvious, but he didn't dare touch himself; it felt like a betrayal or sorts, taking advantage of Dean while he was unconscious. He stared blankly up at the ceiling instead. 

He had sat silently through three weeks of this, his only relief was that it didn't happen every night. The first time Cas had been terrified to so much as breathe, turning over so his face was pressed into his pillow, for fear of waking Dean and having to face him. The second time it happened Cas had spent the night on his side, facing the wall and pinching his arm to keep from thinking about how hard he was. 

This was the sixth time it had happened, and Cas was beginning to wonder if he was ever going to get a decent night's sleep. He had discovered last time - nearly a week ago now - that a cold shower helped to relieve some of his discomfort, so he made his way as quietly as possible to the bathroom. He barely made an attempt to undress, only taking off his t-shirt, before climbing into the bathtub, pulling the shower curtain around and turning the shower head on cold. 

He sat in the tub in his tented boxers, head on his knees and blocking off the drain with his toes. This was getting ridiculous. Even on nights when Dean was quiet through the night, Castiel would stay awake long into the night, glancing over to ensure his companion was still asleep. 

He sat up and flicked a few water droplets off his knee. He made up his mind to do something about it the following morning. 

\-----

It was late afternoon before Castiel even remembered his plan, he was sitting in the backseat of the Impala, barely paying any attention to whatever the Winchesters were talking about until Sam opened his door and climbed out. Castiel realized, suddenly, that they were in the parking lot of some motel, he wasn't even sure what town they were in. He squeezed out of the backseat and jogged after Sam, ignoring the confused glances from Dean. 

He caught up to Sam just in time for the younger Winchester to hold the door open for him. 

"Hey, Cas, I didn't realize you were awake, you've been so quiet."

"I didn't get much sleep," he shook his head, "actually that's what I wanted to ask you about." He shuffled his feet nervously, trying to word his request in way that wouldn't offend Sam, or Dean if it made it's way to him. "Can I share your room tonight? Dean talks in his sleep and it keeps me awake." 

Sam stuttered as he tried to respond, "Uh y-yeah Cas, sure." His eyes moved all around Castiel's face with concern. "You and Dean are okay, right?"

"We're fine, Sam," he assured him, "I would just like to get some sleep tonight." Sam chuckled and ran a hand through his hair. 

"Yeah, I get that." The bell on the door chimed, and Castiel turned around to see Dean enter with both palms in the air.

"What the hell, dude? I thought you coming with me to get food?"

"Yes, I am. Sorry I was just- I had to ask Sam a question. We can go now if you like."

"Yeah, let's go," he sighed, dumping his pack at Sam's feet with an expectant grin. Sam rolled his eyes and picked it up, tossing Dean a key in exchange. 

The drive to and from the diner was quiet and uncomfortable, it was the only time Castiel was alone with Dean for more than a few minutes at a time - except for at night. It seemed Dean was on the verge of speaking many times, but nothing ever came out but a sigh or an exaggerated cough. They didn't speak until they arrived back at the motel.

Castiel knocked on the door of room 207 and Dean raised an eyebrow at him.

"What're you doing?" Castiel looked away, feeling guilty.

"I- I'm sharing a room with Sam, tonight." 

"Huh" he turned with a snort and unlocked his own room, shutting the door with an unnecessary slam. Dean's reaction was almost painful to witness, but not unexpected. He was still staring after Dean when Sam opened the door, poking his head around the frame to see what Castiel was looking at. 

"Thank you, Sam" he said quietly, slipping past the man and setting himself down on the unclaimed bed.

\-----

"You _do_ , Dean."

"I've never talk in my sleep - right Sammy? - why would I start now?"

"Well ac- yeah, whatever Dean," Sam rolled his eyes and sat down at the desk. Dean and Cas had been arguing for the last half hour, and Castiel was getting tired of it, so close to blurting out the real reason he was sharing with Sam, that he ended up storming out of the room. In the hall, he thumped his head against the wall, sliding down it. This was going to be more difficult than he had thought.

He could hear Dean still shouting in the room, turning his attention to Sam now, and he felt a little guilty abandoning Sam with that anger. 

"Why don't you just get a voice recorder or something? Then you could at least settle this stupid argument." Castiel's eyes went wide. The last thing he needed was for them to hear _that_. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been nearly two weeks of cold glances and avoided conversations; two weeks of sharing Sam's room. Sam had finally coaxed Dean into his room and all but shoved Dean and Castiel onto the bed. 

"We've got to talk,"

"You're breaking up with me?" Dean quipped

"What's up with you two?" Dean rolled his eyes and Castiel lowered his gaze to the floor. "Exactly," Sam muttered as if they couldn't hear him. 

"We're fine," they insisted together. 

"Uh yeah, that's bullshit. I heard the recording too." Dean grimaced and Castiel lowered his heard further, as if trying to hide himself altogether. 

Dean had come to him a week before, with an expression caught between shame and fear. A sheepish grin ghosted across his face as he barely looked up at Castiel before looking anywhere else. 

"Look, Cas- I took Sam's advice... about the recorder thing..." their eyes met for a fleeting moment before Dean broke the contact. He dropped his head and ran a hand through his hair, exhaling loudly. "Fuck, I'm so sorry, Cas. I didn't realize- I... I don't know what to say." They had sat together in an uncomfortable silence before Dean had gotten up and left without a word. They hadn't spoken since. 

Dean's voice brought him back to the present, "Can we not talk about that?" he snapped, "why the hell'd you listen to it anyway?"

"I'm just trying to help, Dean," Sam's eyes were closed, his jaw clenched. "We've got to get this shit sorted out, Cas - no offence, but you pace like, all night. I wake up and you're wandering around the room, I can't deal with that anymore. And I don't want to get you your own room - you're the one the angels are looking for - and no one wants to sleep with Dean." Before the elder Winchester could retort, Sam continued, "I have an idea, something that might make you're, uh, situation stop." Dean and Castiel both rolled their eyes at that. "Dean, I never thought I'd hear myself say this, but we need to get you laid."

\-----

The bar was dark, smokey and overcrowded; Castiel hated it. He had never been one for hitting up bars to begin with, but this one was the worst he had been to. Unfortunately, dark and crawling with women was exactly what Sam had been looking for. He had since wandered off, sitting at the bar alone, leaving Castiel to avoid eye contact with anyone and everyone, while Dean flirted with them. 

He tried his best to become part of the booth he was sitting in when Dean went up to the bar. He barely mumbled a 'no' when Dean asked if he wanted anything. 

He returned with some sort of beer - Cas had never enjoyed it enough to tell the difference between them - and a glass of water, which he slid across the table. Cas nodded his thanks and inched forward to sip at it. 

"Look, we really need to stop this. The whole not talking, not even looking at each other thing. Can we talk about it?"

"You want to talk?"

"Yeah, Cas I want to talk, starting with are you okay?"

"What do you mean?" 

"You're human now, Cas, and well, I haven't exactly been making things easy for you what with the whole Bunker ordeal and now... this."

"I'm fine, Dean. Aren't you supposed to be out 'mingling'" He knew the air quotes were a little off, and Dean chuckled at that. 

"Look, I've tried, I really have but it's just not my night."

"Every night is your night..." Castiel mumbled darkly. They stopped talking again and Dean drank his way through two more beers.

"You know why I'm not having any luck?" Dean asked out of nowhere. His voice wasn't angry, it was just... empty? Cas wasn't sure what the right word was, but it didn't sound like Dean.

"Why?" he asked, raising tentative eyes.

"They all think I'm here with you."

"You are."

"They think I'm here _with you_ " he clarified. 

"Oh," Cas swallowed hard. He had no idea what had given anyone that idea; Dean had barely spoken to him all night. 

"The best offer I got was 'if you go over and kiss that cute little thing you came here with, I'll think about it'" he flushed pink at the words, his freckles already much more prominent on his cheeks. 

Castiel would never admit how much he liked it when he could see Dean's freckles, but he must have made some sort of face, because Dean cocked his head.

"What?" 

"Well, why don't you take her up on her offer?" he recovered. Dean's puzzlement intensified and his mouth dropped open.

"You do realize what you just suggested, right?" Castiel's head reeled. He had basically just told Dean to kiss him. 

"Right. But if it means we can sort this whole thing out..."

"Dude, we don't even know if Sam's idea is going to work. I don't even know she's guaranteed to say yes. There's a few too many 'ifs' in there."

"It's worth a try, I guess."

"You're gonna have to come over here, out of the corner," Dean conceded. He threw a glance over his shoulder to see if the bartender was watching. Castiel couldn't see anything past Dean, but he assumed she was there because Dean turned slightly toward him. "Maybe April was a good thing, because damn if I'd let _this_ be your first kiss."

"You're forgetting about Meg," he said simply. His heart was racing and he couldn't keep his hands still. He was terrified that his emotions might show through, that somehow this kiss would cause everything to fall down around him. Every 'we have a more profound bond' and 'he saved my life, Sam' would fall apart to reveal his true feelings toward the elder Winchester. 

"Right," Dean muttered. He slid a little closer, tilting Cas' chin up so their eyes met. "I'm sorry it has to be like this," he whispered and his lips pressed down on Castiel's. 

He didn't know what to do, so he slid a little closer to Dean and opened his mouth, deepening the kiss. Dean made what sounded like a contented noise and Castiel realized Dean’s eyebrows were furrowed, his eyes closed. He wanted to ask Dean what to do - it was an instant reaction - but in this case that wasn't going to work. Castiel squeezed his eyes shut, hoping it would be easier if he didn't have to see Dean's face, pink flushed and dark freckles. 

Dean's lips were moving against his own now, and Cas realized he was responding without even realizing it. His hand crept onto Dean's knee and the answering moan did nothing but encourage him. He slipped his hands around Dean's hips, pulling him forward so they were leaning in over Dean's bent knee on the bench. 

Dean broke away, but they were so close that Castiel could still taste the beer on Dean's breath.

"Cas..." he breathed, "what-?" The question was left unfinished and if Castiel had been planning on replying, Dean didn't give him a chance, he pressed back on Cas' shoulders, pushing him into the shadow, and leaning in over him. 

Their lips met again in the dark, but it wasn't the same timid action from before. Dean was practically on top of him, kissing him hard and flicking his tongue into Cas’ mouth. He caught Dean’s bottom lip between his teeth, running his tongue along it as his arms wound around his waist. A low almost growl split the air and Castiel couldn’t tell who it had come from. His hips pressed up unbidden, and he realized with startling clarity that he was already half-hard. 

He pulled his head back so quickly that it hit the wooden back of the bench and he winced. 

“Hey,” Dean’s eyes flashed open, full of hurt but also concern.

“Sorry, I- I panicked.”

“I noticed... how’s your head?” a gentle hand probed the back of Cas’ skull and he cringed, waiting for the pain. 

“It’s fine,” he looked down, embarrassed.

“Hey,” Dean tilted his chin up, “I’ve got a room at the Starlight, and I’m on my own,” he waggled his eyebrows, “what d’you say we head back there?”

“You have better lines than that.”

"I've gotta call Sam," he pushed himself back up straight, leaning against the booth again. It only had to ring twice before Sam picked up.

"Hey man, I'm gonna head back to the motel. Cas isn't feeling great so he's coming with me-" Castiel could hear the exasperated " _Dean_ ” through the phone.

"Yeah, I know _why_ we came out here tonight-"

"Yes, Sam."

"Yeah, I'll see you in the morning," he hung up the phone and shoved it gracelessly into his pocket. He reached out for Cas' hand, and pulled him into a standing position. They made their way quickly back to the car.

Dean pushed him up against the car, slipping his hands under the hem of Castiel's shirt. he was cheered on by the shadowy smokers near the side of the bar. He smirked against Cas' lips and pushed off his chest.

"We should go, or we're never going to make it back to the hotel."

\-----

The moment the door opened, Castiel had Dean pinned against the wall, flinging the door shut with his free hand while the other worked at undoing the buttons on Dean's flannel. The shirt was quickly discarded on the floor and Castiel pulled Dean's t-shirt up, tossing it alongside the flannel. Dean moved his hands to remove Castiel's shirt, but he batted his hands away, shrugging out of his coat and suit jacket.

"No." He cupped Dean's face in his hands, pulling him close as he kissed him, letting his teeth graze along Dean's lips. He pushed him back against the wall, working at the button on Dean's jeans, without separating their mouths. Dean's hands moved back to the buttons on Cas' shirt, fumbling in his rush to get them undone. Cas lifted his hands, running them down Dean's sides and smirking against his lips at the way Dean squirmed against him. 

"Mm, _Cas_ ," warm lips slid along his jaw, following the line down his neck. Cas licked his lips, tilting his head away from Dean, giving him the room he needed as Cas shrugged out of his now unbuttoned shirt. Cas hummed, jerking his hips forward against Dean's. He kept a steady speed, bumping Dean back into the wall, snaking his arms around his chest, and up his back. Dean moaned and nipped at his neck, pressing up to meet every roll of Cas' hips. 

" _Bed, Cas, c'mon- unf_ " 

Cas pushed his hands down Dean's body, stopping just below the swell of his ass and lifting him up so Dean was forced to wrap his legs around Cas' waist. He gasped at the unexpected elevation.

"Cas, what the-"

"Shh," his mouth found Dean's again, silencing him with a heated kiss and hitching him up against his stomach. 

Even in his newly human form, Cas made it across the room to the double bed with barely any effort. He knelt down on the bed, falling to the mattress with Dean. He propped himself up on his elbows, leaving Dean's mouth to nipping and sucking at the skin down his chest. Dean groaned impatiently with every touch, jerking his hips up encouragingly.

Cas sat back on his heels, watching Dean's face as it pinched up with pleasure. He groaned at the sight and palmed at Dean's clothed erection, pushing the denim down and out of the way. Dean pushed his hand away, frowning at the loss of contact. He slid up the bed until he was leaning against the headboard, pulling Cas up by his knees to meet him and Cas growled as he made quick work of the buttons on Cas' jeans. He pushed them and his boxers down to Cas' knees, sliding his hand along the underside of Cas' cock. 

He thrust forward instinctively, needing the contact he had been denying himself. He groaned loudly as Dean's fingers wrapped around his length, pumping infuriatingly slowly. He rolled into the warm of Dean's hand, practically growling when it was taken away, falling to the jeans at Cas' knees. 

"Get these off," Dean's eyes met his, holding their gaze, "come on." Cas kicked his pants off and tugged at Dean's. The man eagerly lifted his hips to assist, pulling Cas back down on him as soon as the clothing had been tossed to the floor. 

Cas ground down, rubbing their cocks together in a perfect rhythm, but Dean wanted more; he pushed himself up to kiss Cas, only to find himself shoved back against the bed in an attempt for Cas to regain the control he had lost. 

He slid down Dean's body, careful to keep contact all the way down. He nipped at the inside of Dean's thigh, following it up to his hip and back down again, intentionally avoiding his cock that twitched against his stomach. 

"Cas, _please_ , come on, you're killing me here" Cas hummed a response, meeting Dean's gaze for the briefest of moments before covering Dean's erection with his lips, sending his head flying back into the pillows. He sucked hard at the head, before sliding down, taking the entire length into his mouth with one swift motion. 

Dean arched his back, pushing into the warmth of Cas' mouth, and Cas did nothing to stop him, only pulling back to swirl his tongue around the head, flicking the tip against Dean's slit. 

" _Fuck, Cas- yes_ " Dean's hands found their way into Cas' hair, not so much pulling as keeping him in place. The air was filled with Dean's moans and a string of profanities, many of which Cas had never even heard before. 

He pressed two fingers to Dean's lips, his cock twitching eagerly with how readily Dean took them into his mouth, sucking in time with Cas' ministrations. Cas pulled them out, dragging them over Dean's swollen bottom lip. He wanted to draw this out as long as possible; he had Dean alone finally, and he didn't know when the next time they had would be, but his cock was hanging heavy between his legs, almost painful as he set aside his own needs in place of Dean's. 

Cas hooked his shoulder under Dean's knee, holding it up and reaching under his thigh, sliding his hand between his cheeks. Dean whimpered in anticipation, pushing forward impatiently. Cas pressed a finger to his entrance, almost deafened with Dean's shout as he slipped it all the way in. He pulled it back again with a displeased groan from Dean before pushing back again. After a few thrusts, his impatience won out, and he added a second finger, pleased with the sounds coming from his partner. 

Dean thrust up into his mouth, then pushed back down onto his fingers, moaning and calling out Cas' name. 

"Oh, fuck Cas, if you're gonna-" he grunted as his cock hit the back of Cas' throat, eliciting a matching sound from the ex-angel, "you're gonna have-" Cas pulled his fingers out and pulled off Dean's cock with a 'pop'. He leaned back, running hands up Dean's chest, slick with sweat, twisting his hand up into his hair and claiming his mouth in a kiss that left them both breathless.

"I want you," he whispered

"Fuck, Cas. _Fuck me_ ," Cas didn't need any further encouragement; with a flick of his tongue against Dean's, he fell back on his knees, positioning himself at Dean's entrance. He pushed in slowly, fingers digging into Dean's hips as he simultaneously held Dean still and steadied himself. 

He stilled once he was completely sheathed, groaning as his muscles twitched with the effort it took not to pull back and slam into him as hard as he could. Cas took a deep breath and pulled back slowly, his bottom lip between his teeth and one hand on Dean's hip. 

Cas kept it slow, setting an even pace as Dean adjusts to the intrusion, but soon Dean's hands were clawing at his thighs, pulling him closer. His rhythm increased, happily complying to Dean's grunts of 'harder' or 'faster'. Cas leaned over him, pressing sloppy kisses to his neck and up to his mouth, claiming him as his hips moved on their own, pumping hard and fast. 

"Unh, _Dean_." Dean's left hand slid up Cas' chest, eliciting a sharp gasp from Cas as his fingers grazed his hardened nipple. Cas' hips jerked forward and his he lost his breath as his eyes opened to the sight of Dean touching himself. 

Dean's hand fitted around his cock, pumping hard and fast, in time with Cas' thrusts. He closed a hand around Dean's, sliding his thumb over the head, pressing into the slit. Dean growled, arching up and letting his hand fall away, relinquishing control to Cas. 

" _Oh, baby. Fuck yeah_ " he pressed up, driving his cock into Cas hand, letting loose a series of moans and grunts that had Cas right at the edge. 

" _Oh fuck, Dean, I-_ " His hips stuttered and he was vaguely aware of the fact that had increased his speed. Biting down on Dean's shoulder, he came with a muffled cry, thrusting a few more times as he rode out his orgasm. 

His hand found Dean's cock again, his wrist moving in jerks as Dean thrust into him. The only warning he got was a choked sound before the warmth of Dean's release covered his hand. Dean dropped heavily back to the bed and Cas pulled out slowly, collapsing beside him. 

They lay silent for an immeasurable amount of time as Cas tried to regain his breath. As reality set in, his heart rate picked up again and he flipped onto his side, ready to apologize and collect his things, but the sudden warmth against his back stopped him. 

"You okay?" the words were accompanied by a soft kiss at the base of his neck and Cas released a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. "You aren't gonna run out on me are you?" 

"You want me to stay?" He could hear how unsteady his own voice was and he tried to blame it on the fact that he was still breathless, but he knew that wasn't entirely true.

"Yeah, Cas. Do you uh- do you want to stay?"

"Yes," he rolled onto his back, looking up into emerald green, "yes, Dean. I want to stay with you." 

Dean adjusted himself so he was half lying on Cas, pressing their foreheads together, "you have no idea how much I've wanted to hear you say that."

"I have some idea," Cas smirked and tilted his chin up to meet Dean's lips in a kiss so soft and intimate that it seemed almost uncharacteristic. Cas felt the flush creep up his neck and into his cheeks. Dean pressed quick kisses to each cheek and settle back beside him, his breath tickling the side of Cas' neck as he drifted slowly into unconsciousness.


End file.
